


Black Magic

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Love Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: Morrigan Isles was starting her freshman year of high school with high hopes for the future. Her world starts to crumble when a sudden death in the family and a dark secret arises.Inspired by the Love Magic Otome game.





	Black Magic

It was a quiet autumn evening. The sun was setting gently splashing the sky with streaks of orange, yellow, and red. The auburn colored leaves littered the ground, occasionally being lifted by gentle scoops of wind.

Two girls sat atop their school roof, taking in the last few moments that they will be spending here. Today marks the first day of their Thanksgiving break.

''I always feel like Im being ignored by everyone.'' One the girls stated , staring at what was left of the white, fluffy clouds in the sky. Her silvery white hair floating in the gentle breeze.

''You're thinking too much again, Morgan.'' Her friend replied nonchalantly. She didn't raise her eyes up from the book that she was reading. Morrigan glanced over at her caramel skinned friend.

''How so, Eris?'' She spoke, readjusting her position so that she was facing her friend. The red head just ignored her, her eyes running over the foreign language that covered the pale pages of the book.

''Fuck it then. Anyway, I think I might've made friends with that pretty boy.'' Morrigan rolled her eyes and tried to get Eris' attention.

''Uh huh.'' Eris' nose was still deep into the black book in her hand.

''Don't you wanna hear about how I got his numba?''

''Who?''

''Bitch! Listen to me!'' Morrigan shouted at the other female. Eris slammed her book shut and shoved it into the bottom of her bag. An unbothered look on her face as she turned her attention to the darker skinned girl that was yelling at her.

''Go ahead. You're talking about Cass , right?'' Eris stated. Morrigan could feel her cheeks warm up from the mere mention of his name. Casanova Auditore. The most respected, intelligent, handsome boy that ever walked the halls of Glass High. He has students and teachers swooning over him.

''...Yeah.''

''Well, how did you manage that?'' Eris leaned her elbows on her knees.

''Uh...'' Morrigan started, remembering the events that lead to her getting the number of the most popular boy in school.

 

Flashback Three Hours Earlier

Morrigan sat at her desk, smiling to herself as she pulled out her cellphone. She ate at her desk alone, like always. She unlocked her screen and scrolled until she reached the app that she was looking for; an otome game called 'Destiny Lovers'.

''Lunch time bae.'' She giggled to herself as she pressed the start button on the game. She was greeted by the deep voice of the Japanese Samurai that she had chosen as her lover; Ryouta Takamoto. She felt her heart beat faster as she imagined the man in front of her about to eat lunch with her.

Morrigan gently sat her phone down, propped up against her power aid bottle. Feeling satisfied with herself, she opened her boxed lunch that she prepared herself and clapped her hands together.

''Itadakimasu.'' She grinned.

''Haha, You're fuckin' with me , right?'' Her lunch was interrupted by a masculine voice beside her. She groaned internally before looking to the voice. Standing before her , was one of the largest and most idiotic boys in her grade. She racked her brain trying to remember his name. That's how little he mattered to her, she couldn't even remember his name.

''You so ugly that you gotta date fake ass niggas?'' He laughed heartily as he scooped up her phone and flipped it in his hand.

''Oh hell naw. This looks like a bitch. So you bumpin cats now?'' The boy held his stomach laughing. Morrigan could feel anger rise up in her heart.

''Put my shit down ! Now!'' She barked at the boy. He stopped laughing and then grinned, twirling her phone between his fingers.

''And if I don't?'' He challenged her, a smug smile appeared on his face. Morrigan balled her fists tightly, ready to punch the boy right in his jaw. That is , until a voice saved him from being asleep on the floor.

''Oh, Hey, Tyshawn.'' Morrigan and Tyshawn turned their attention to the intruder. A light brown skinned boy with long, shiny brown hair and light hazel eyes stood before them. He was dressed in a black jacket with white stripes across the collar and down the outer sleeves, black skinny jeans and brown timberland boots. A small gold chain hung loosely around his neck.

''....Wassup Cass.'' Tyshawn stepped away from Morrigan's desk like a monster running away from light. He seemed as if he didn't want to deal with the boy that walked up.

''Can I borrow your phone? I need to call a friend.'' Casanova pointed to the black and purple cased phone that Tyshawn held tightly in his hand.

''That's mine.'' Morrigan spoke, her eyes still squinted in anger. Casanova gave a soft chuckle before speaking again.

''My apologizes. Morrigan, was it? May I borrow your phone?''

''My name is Morgan. You can use it , I guess.'' Casanova's bright eyes and gorgeous smile was enough to calm the enraged girl. Although she really did want to hit Tyshawn.

''I appreciate it , Morgan.'' Casanova flashed her a big smile. His pearly white teeth seemingly sparkling in the dull lights of their classroom. Morrigan could feel her face heat up watching the charming boy. Casanova plucked the phone out of Tyshawn's hand so swiftly that even he was confused.

''Takamoto is a handsome man. You have good tastes, Morgan.'' Casanova looked down at her screen and pressed the home button on her phone.

''Yeah right.'' Tyshawn whispered, rolling his eyes.

Morrigan was so into watching Casanova, that she didn't pay attention to what Tyshawn said. Her face curled up in confusion as she watched him dial a number then save it to her phone.

'Did he just put his number in my phone?' Morrigan thought to herself. Casanova put the phone to his ear and began to talk to his 'friend' on the other line.


End file.
